


I Think I'm Gonna Marry You

by normalfault



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Karasuno, M/M, Marriage, Pole Dancing, Soft af, This is crack, cursing, daichi is exhausted, daichi is kinda a himbo lol, eventual daisuga wedding, eventually more ships also, i have never been serious in my life, it will be at least, sex is mentioned but no smut, slight angst, suga doesn't get paid enough, suga is chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalfault/pseuds/normalfault
Summary: How Daichi and Suga fall in love, help their friends fall in love and get their happy ever after.orDaichi remembers how he started dating Suga, gets married, stops a fistfight, and falls in love all over again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 76
Kudos: 325





	1. don't say no

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Chapters will continue to come out on a weekly basis! Hope you enjoy!

Daichi had met Suga as a first year, unconfident and shaky at best, and despite their awkward conversations, Suga had stuck around. 

No, really, their first conversation went a little like this: 

“Is your hair really that color?” Daichi blurted out after practice. It was the end of their first week on the team, and Daichi had barely spoken to anyone. 

“Are you asking if it’s natural?” Suga gave him a sideways look. A sore subject. Daichi could not believe that his first interaction was pissing off his fellow first year. Great work, idiot! Suga spared him a soft smile, seemingly understanding that Daichi was internally panicking. “Guess you’ll have to watch it grow and figure that out for yourself,” Suga told him, grinning and whacking Daichi with the broom. 

They made their place on the team together - Daichi remembered, practicing until late in the gym with him. Even after Asahi had left, even after they had been told to go home, him and Suga spent hours in the gym just falling into each other. 

Suga was patient, trustworthy, snarky, loyal, and unyieldingly kind. Without either of them noticing, they became best friends. Intertwining into each other’s lives was as easy as late-night passing. Back and forth and back and forth. Daichi let Suga carry their conversations with other people, happy to watch from a distance. Suga was so good at  _ other people _ , and Daichi was smitten. He didn’t quite know that yet, but every chance he could he was watching Suga interact with others. 

“I’m gay,” Suga tells him one night. They’re second years now, and the first years are a crazy bunch. Suga spent most of practice keeping Tanaka from starting fights and pulling Nishinoya off of Asahi. 

“I’m Daichi,” Daichi offers.  _ Uh, Daichi?! Did you really just say that? Are you serious?  _ He internally punches himself repeatedly. He almost wishes Tanaka was here to do it for him. 

Suga lets out a snort, covering his mouth and continuing to laugh. Somehow, that was the right answer. Suga doesn’t stop smiling the rest of their clean-up, and Daichi tries to avert his gaze anywhere else. Was he gay? Daichi had plenty of girls confess to him, but he wasn’t a very good boyfriend. He was the worst when it came to girls. They were confusing, easily hurt by his bluntness. Over the years in high school, he had gotten better with other people. He watched Suga interact with them and mentally took notes. He didn’t really have a lot of interest in dating though if he was being honest. 

“Hey, Daichi?” Suga says softly, giving him a more-intense-than-usual glance. “Are you? Gay, I mean”

“Um,” Daichi responds intelligently. He gives Suga a blank look, shrugs. “I dunno. Never really thought about it.” 

“You went through high school and didn’t think about sexual stuff at all?” Suga deadpans, punching him in the shoulder. “You can say no, I don’t mind” 

“It’s not that,” Daichi assures him. “I just...well…” He frowns, spinning the volleyball in his hand absentmindedly. “I think I like both. Girls and guys, I mean. Maybe. I’m really not sure yet.” He looks up at Suga, who has this twinkle in his eyes, and Daichi holds back his gasp. Suga was so... _ pretty _ . 

“Ok,” Suga blinks once. Twice. Then he’s back to putting the net away. 

Daichi didn’t let himself think about that situation at all. He got wrapped up in volleyball, school, the works. Then came their crushing loss. Suddenly, all his hard work felt like nothing. His teammates left, and he found himself alone at the gym, even though there were people there - it hurt like nothing he’d ever really experienced. Asahi refused to come to practice, and with him, left Noya. Tanaka was still there, but he was tense and unfocused. Suga distanced himself from Daichi, which was awful and had never happened before until then. Daichi pretended nothing was wrong, smiling and laughing, silently begging his friends to notice. The last day of practice, Daichi said thank you to the third years and began to clean up. He had offered to stay late to finish so that the rest of the team could get off early. 

Daichi prided himself on controlling his emotions in tough situations; he didn’t realize that this whole last part of their season had been a tough situation. Instead of putting away the last ball, he threw it as hard as he could across the court. It felt good. He did it again. And again. And again. Until the ball cart was empty and he was sobbing, alone in the place that was supposed to make him feel happy, cared for. He hated volleyball. He hated that his friends abandoned him. He wished he never joined. 

“...Daichi?” came a soft voice. He spun his head towards the door. Suga. Of course it was Suga. 

“I was just uh...serving” Daichi offered, wiping at his eyes furiously. 

“Shut up,” Suga offered, sitting down next to him and pulling him so Daichi was leaning against his shoulder. “It’s ok” He murmured softly, rubbing circles into Daichi’s back. The tears returned, and Daichi let out an ugly sob. “No one noticed you were hurting too, huh?” 

Daichi nodded miserably, burying his eyes against Suga’s shoulder. “Sorry” He said, muffled against Suga. 

“Apologize and I’ll punch you,” Suga warned him. “These last few practices have been rough” Suga shifts a bit. “But we’ll figure it out, alright? Next year we’ll be better than ever. Asahi will come back, Noya will come back. It’ll all work out” 

“How can you say that for sure?” Daichi grumbled, looking at Suga’s face for some kind of tell that he was lying. 

“I just know,” Suga said confidently, “C’mon. Let’s clean up your  _ serves _ captain”

“I’m not the captain yet,” Daichi stretched, sat up, wiped away any last tears and began to clean up. 

“You will be. And you’ll be fantastic at it,” Suga grinned at him, placing the last of the balls in the cart and rolling it towards the practice room. “Next time you feel like throwing a tantrum and making a mess-”

“It wasn’t a  _ tantrum _ , Suga” Daichi interrupted, scowling and shoving him lightly. 

“Invite me too, kay?” Suga ignored him, preferring to shut the lights off. “I’ll always have your back.”  _ God _ , Daichi realized, mouth dropping open.  _ I’m in love with him. _

The next year, the new first years were absolutely insane. Daichi swore he was going to be as gray as Suga was by the time the season was over, and it was only day two. Thankfully, their brand of crazy was exactly what Karasuno needed to pick up the pace and grow together. Asahi came back. Noya came back. Daichi was prouder of this team than he had been proud of well...of anything. 

And then there was Suga. Always there with him, always cheering them on, being the backbone of their backbone so to speak. The only problem? Daichi was convinced Suga didn’t like him back. Daichi needed to forget his... _ thing _ for Suga now. Before it messed with the team. He accepted a confession from Michimiya the next week, also accepting the chirps that came along with it. 

“Captain has a  _ girlfriend _ ,” Tanaka roared. Hinata laughed with him, shooting a glance at Kageyama when he didn’t think anyone was looking. Noted, Daichi thought to himself, turning red. 

“If you can talk, you can run sprints Tanaka” Daichi teased, throwing a volleyball at him. 

“Just kidding!” Tanaka assured him. “Noya! Can you receive this serve I’m working on?” 

Suga looked...sad. He was off during the whole practice, not rising to the bait any of his teammates threw at him. At one point, Asahi pulled him away to talk and Daichi could’ve sworn Suga was crying. “I...I don’t understand Asahi” He heard Suga sniffle.

“I know” Asahi murmured back, pulling Suga in for a tight hug. “It’ll be ok Suga” 

Daichi was confused, so he told Michimiya. She gave him a sideways look. “Maybe he’s jealous?” She offered softly. He was taken aback. 

“What?? No!” Daichi nearly shouted. “I-uh...he doesn’t like me...like that!” Daichi cleared his throat, going to hold her hand and she pulled away gently. 

“You like him that way though, don’t you?” She told him. It wasn’t really a question. Daichi is silent.  _ Yes _ , he thinks to himself,  _ I love him so much.  _ “Daichi, you’re sweet. You’re attractive. I think you should talk to Suga about this, yeah?” She smiled at him shyly. 

“But-”

“I’m breaking up with you,” She said more bluntly. “Go get your man, ok?” 

Daichi blinked rapidly, but he nodded. Yeah. Yeah, he had to tell Suga. But school was out? And Suga lived all the way across town...before he can even acknowledge it, Daichi is running towards Suga’s house as fast as he can. He pants outside of Suga’s door. He remembered that Suga had said his parents were out for the week on a trip to the beaches. He knocked on the door once, but no one opened it. He knocked again. What if Suga wasn’t even home? This was so stupid. Daichi was being ridiculous-

“Asahi, I said I was  _ fine _ ” Daichi hears as the door opens. “O-oh” Suga clears his throat, looking down. He was so beautiful, the way his hair falls over his cheeks just a bit, his little birthmark by his eye, the softness of his skin. “I thought you were hanging out with Michimiya?” Suga says softly. 

“Suga, I-”

“I’m sorry” Suga starts. “If I made you uncomfortable. I wasn’t trying to, I just liked you for so long and then-”

“Suga-”

“You deserve to be happy, even if it isn’t with me ok?” Suga keeps interrupting him. 

“Suga!” Daichi grabs onto both shoulders. He stares at Suga’s lips, the idea of kissing them suddenly overbearing. They look perfect, soft. “She broke up with me.”

“What? Jeez, Daichi, it’s been like two days. What’d you do-” Suga starts to laugh, but Daichi sees that he’s  _ relieved _ . He can’t contain it. He needs to say it. 

“I love you,” He blurts out. “I love you so much. I’ve loved you since we met and I thought you...there was no way you liked me back because you’re so perfect and god, I’m so sorry. I thought I could get over it.” Suga stares at him with his mouth open. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Please” Suga squeaks out, and Daichi does. He kisses Suga on the lips first, moving on to kiss him on the cheek and the nose and the forehead. Suga laughs, breathlessly. It’s the best sound Daichi has ever heard in his whole life. “ _ Daichi _ ! I get it!” 

“I want to kiss you forever,” Daichi tells him sternly. “Date me?” 

“How could I say no to that?” Suga teases him, trailing a finger down Daichi’s chest. 


	2. just say yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! just so you know, this is based off my experience in american university lol. i have no idea how colleges work in other places! warning: drunk shenanigans and cursing
> 
> daichi is a dude bro when drunk be forewarned

Daichi couldn’t be happier. Him and Suga went to the same university, lived together, spent time with their friends...he felt like he was living a dream. University was strange yet not strange at the same time. He doesn’t really know how they wound up meeting up with so many of their volleyball rivals, but they do. Their lives stay intertwined, so much so that Iwaizumi is currently crashing on their couch after a particularly rough fight with Oikawa. 

They lived together, Oikawa and Iwaizumi that is - they were obviously in love. Neither of them saw it though, and Daichi couldn’t help but wince in recognition. History repeats itself. Unfortunately, there was not much that him or Suga could do to push them. They had to figure it out on their own. Daichi wishes that they could figure it out, though, without putting a damper on him and Suga’s _nighttime activities_ , but both of them were willing to help out. 

“Oikawa is such a brat,” Iwaizumi says for probably the 15th time today. Daichi sighs, nodding appreciatively and sitting next to him on the couch. Suga was still at class, and Daichi honestly didn’t mind the company. Iwa was strong, level-headed, and funny. They got along really well honestly, playing for the university’s club volleyball team together. “I walk into the apartment and he’s got a _girl_ just...on top of him on our couch. Daichi, I _sit_ on that couch” Iwa groans, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Mhm,” Daichi hums. “Have you uh...tried to tell him that makes you uncomfortable?” Suga told him he had to work on offering advice that wasn’t dismissive. It was a process, to say the least. 

“Maybe I should hook up with _Ushijima_ on our couch,” Iwa grumbles, ignoring Daichi completely. “Sure he’d love that.” 

“I don’t know if-” they’re interrupted by Suga opening the door. Daichi breathes a sigh of relief. “Hey babe,” Daichi greets. Iwa frowns, and as much as Daichi thinks it's funny, he gets it. They were kinda similar like that. Daichi would much rather put on a brave face, act like things aren’t bothering him, than encounter a problem. Iwa seemed to be much of the same way. 

“Hey!” Suga leans down and presses a kiss to Daichi’s forehead. “We’re going out tonight boys. Iwa, you gotta stop moping!” 

“I’m not moping. Shitty-kawa is just impossible,” Iwa mutters in response. “Where’s the party?” 

“The soccer team’s house,” Suga answers gleefully. “C’mon! It’ll be fun!”

“I’ll go,” Iwa assures him. “I have to go shower, meet back up at 9?”

“Sure thing! We’ll meet you there, alright Iwa?” Suga agrees. Iwa nods, standing up and making his way out the door. Daichi knows Suga is up to something, but he can’t be sure what.

“So who invited Oikawa?” Daichi raises an eyebrow, smiling as Suga grins and plops next to him, leaning a head on his shoulder. 

“Whole volleyball team will be there” Suga giggles. God, he was so cute. Daichi laughs in response, nuzzling into Suga’s hair and pulling him close. “Wanna make up for last night?” Suga whispers, and who is Daichi to deny him? 

\---

Suga always looked good, but who gave him the right to wear those _skinny jeans_? “Like what you see?” He teases, and Daichi gulps. There wasn’t enough alcohol in the world to make those jeans not absolutely destroy him. “Well, I’m sure you’ll get to take them off later if what I want to happen happens” Suga grins playfully. 

They meet Iwaizumi outside the door. He has on a pair of khakis and a blue button-up that compliments his eyes. It’s almost like he knows what Suga wants out of this, which is probably impossible. “Hi, Iwa! You look so handsome!” Suga greets. The house is clammy on the inside, probably because of the amount of bodies crammed into such a small space. There’s loud music blaring, and Suga gets distracted talking to a friend from class so Daichi and Iwa grab drinks. Daichi wasn’t one for parties. He tended to get overwhelmed in the small area with too many people, so if he showed up, he was normally pretty drunk. 

He wasn’t tonight though. It truly was unfortunate. To catch up, Iwa and Daichi chug drinks and grab one for sipping. Someone offers them tequila shots, and the next thing Daichi knows he’s definitely wasted. Iwa is too, leaning on Daichi for support at the bar...where’s Suga again? “It’s just that...I’ve liked him _forever_ ” Iwa starts. Oh right. Oikawa. “He’s too fucking...dumb to realize that though. But he’s amazing-” 

“Mhm…” Daichi agrees, patting him on the back. “You just…you gotta tell him though, Iwa” 

“I can’t-” Iwa starts to say. “Is that Ushijima?” 

“Yeah! That’s wild...remember high school?” Daichi laughs a little too loud, “Dude he broke Tsukki’s fingers...it was terrifying.” Iwa snorts, covering his mouth. “We should talk to him.” Daichi tells Iwa, and Iwa nods like crazy. “Hey! Ushijima!” 

He notices them and walks over. “How are you?” He asks politely, seemingly very sober. 

“Dude, it’s been forever since we’ve seen you,” Daichi tells him, clapping him on the shoulder. “What have you been up to? What’s your major?” 

“I play volleyball. My major is agricultural studies,” Ushijima answers bluntly. He’s never been much of a talker, and the way he says it makes Daichi burst out laughing. “Are you still playing?” 

“We play club,” Iwa answers simply. He’s not as drunk as Daichi is, but Daichi isn’t really focusing much anymore. Ushijima isn’t bad, Daichi thinks to himself. The conversation continues, and Daichi zones out. He’s pleasantly warm, thinking of getting home and-

“Are you _kidding me_?” someone yells. Him, Iwa, and Ushijima spin their heads around and Oikawa is glowering at the three of them. He looks angrier than Daichi has ever seen him, even more than when Kageyama did that setter’s dump. “Him?! I can’t have anything, can I!?” 

“You can’t _have anything_ ?” Iwa shouts back. “I don’t know you definitely had something on our couch, _Tooru_ ” Daichi and Ushijima look at each other, and Daichi really should’ve been paying attention. The whole room is staring at them though - it’s super awkward. 

“Hey, maybe we should talk outside?” Daichi offers. Ushijima nods in agreement. 

“You’re such a...a dick, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa hisses, storming away from them. “Go have sex with Ushiwaka then, _Iwaizumi_ ” Oikawa pushes past various party-goers and walks towards the door. 

“Don’t you fucking run away from me, Shittykawa!” Iwa yells after him. “Oikawa! Get back here!” The party is quiet, watching the two of them make their way down the street still screaming. Ushijima stares at them, shrugs, and looks back at Daichi. 

“Do you have any plants in your apartment?” Ushijima asks, and the party picks up again. Daichi laughs - the whole situation was actually nuts, now that he thought about it. 

“I need another shot” he responds to Ushijima, patting him on the shoulder. Suga is already at the bar, rolling his eyes when he sees him. 

“I leave you for 15 minutes and you’re causing a fuss, Sawamura” Suga teases. “You’re cut off, big man.” Daichi frowns when Suga takes his drink away, but he is placated when Suga grabs his hand instead. “Let’s head home” Suga murmurs against his ear. Daichi nods, letting Suga tug him out of the house. Daichi misses a lot of the walk home. How much had he even had to drink that night?

“Suga?” Daichi slurs. They’re in their house, and Suga is helping Daichi get off his shirt. “Suga?!”

“Yes, love” Suga rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. 

“I think I’m drunk,” Daichi whispers horrified. Oh god. Oh no. He’s fucked up. “Coach Ukai is gonna be...gonna be mad. We have practice tomorrow”

“Babe, you’re in college. We graduated,” Suga comforts him. “Let’s get you to bed” 

“Oh,” Daichi says, not convinced. “Wait...where’s Tanaka and Noya and...and? Can we call them?” 

“They’re still in high school, did you get drugged?” Suga frowns. “How much did you _drink_ , Captain?” 

“We have to call them,” Daichi says seriously, fumbling for his phone. He only has his boxers on, but Suga let’s him press the dial button. 

“Jeez, Daichi. It’s so late!” Tanaka answers the phone. “Say hi to Daichi guys!” He hears a chorus of hellos. Suga facepalms. 

“I won’t be at practice tomorrow,” Daichi says seriously. 

“...uh” Tanaka chokes out. “Yeah…?” 

“You gotta...listen...is Ennoshita there?” Daichi struggles to keep the phone away from Suga. “Suga... _stop_! This is important-!” Daichi yelps as he falls off the bed. 

“Yeah, the whole team is here! We’re having a sleepover!” Tanaka tells him excitedly. “Wait...are you...oh my god! Guys! Daichi is _drunk_!” 

“I am NOT drunk! Don’t tell them that! Tanaka!” Daichi hisses into the phone. Suga snatches it away from him. 

“Please make fun of him tomorrow! Bye, everyone! Sleep well!” Suga laughs into the phone. “C’mon baby, bedtime!” 

\---

The next morning, Daichi wakes up with a killer headache and a hundred texts from his former teammates. He groans, running fingers through Suga’s hair softly. “Morning” Suga murmurs against his chest.

“I’ve made mistakes,” Daichi answers simply. “I think Ushijima told me that he was going to plant a tree in our apartment.”

Suga laughs. “I don’t know what happened exactly but both Oikawa and Iwa sent me 'thank you' texts last night. Well, Iwa sent me a thank you text. Oikawa just said ‘Iwa made it up to me by sucking my-’”

“Ok! Ok, I get it. Please spare me the details” Daichi groans. “You’re such a meddler” 

“And you love me anyways,” Suga looks up at him, and Daichi smiles softly. 

“Yeah,” He agrees. “I guess I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is essentially showing how iwa and oikawa and also ushijima got invited to the wedding lol. plus, i love writing drunk characters. as always! leave kudos and comments if so inclined! they give me serotonin <3


	3. and we'll go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all! another chapter? indeed! hope you enjoy! also i know that daichi isn't supposed to go to law school but i say he does so here we are! akaashi and bokuto are some of my faves! hope you enjoy
> 
> tw: body dysmorphia

“Ok, I understand why you think Akaashi hates you...even though that’s ridiculous” Suga starts. “But what I don’t understand is how you got in my apartment.” College had gone by way too soon, and Daichi and Suga had moved in together. Daichi was working his way through law school as Suga worked at an elementary school. 

“Does it  _ matter _ how?!” Bokuto cries. He’s been sobbing on their couch for at least an hour, and Daichi was just super not good at all this stuff. “What matters is that Akaashi told me he hated me, is going to break up with me and go date someone with a better ass AND a better job.” Bokuto sniffles, giving Suga a desperate look. 

“He’s not going to break up with you, Bokuto” Suga assures him, he hands Bokuto a tissue. “I’m sure he’s not as mad as you think he is.” 

“No, Suga he totally is!” Bokuto squeezes the pillow in his arms. “He looked so sad...and I did that! I’m so dumb…”

“You’re not dumb,” Daichi assures him. “Drink some water, yeah? We’ll figure this whole thing out. Can you repeat what happened?” Daichi hands him a glass, and Bokuto drinks it down in one gulp. Jeez, he didn’t really do anything in halves did he?

“I...I was talking to Kuroo…” Suga rolls his eyes as Bokuto starts. So many problems started with that sentence. “And he was talking about how...how he thinks my body is better than Kenma’s body and I thought he was  _ joking _ because I mean like...Kuroo is totally obsessed with Kenma! Anyways, I felt kinda awkward just leaving him there so I said  _ his _ body was better than  _ Akaashi’s _ body and Akaashi heard and he totally gets super self-conscious and I’m a big jerk!” Bokuto lets out another ugly sob, and Suga winces. Daichi shoots Suga a pained look, and he rubs his eyes. 

Someone knocks at the door, and Daichi has a feeling he knows who it’s gonna be. He opens it, and Kuroo bursts in, breathing heavily. “Bro…” he says to Bokuto, voice cracking. “Bro, Akaashi told Kenma, now we’re  _ both _ fucked”

“Well, if I’m going down, you’re going down with me!” Bokuto shouts, slamming his face into a pillow. 

“You guys don’t even live around here...how do you know where our house is,” Suga muses, while Daichi lets Kuroo in. Kuroo collapses on top of Bokuto, holding his face in his hands. “Listen, you fucked up, why don’t you just apologize?”

“I begged Akaashi to forgive me, and he started  _ crying, _ ” Bokuto says, horrified. “I made Akaashi cry, Suga” 

“And Kenma blocked me on Animal Crossing,” Kuroo whispers, horrified. “Bokuto...I’m so sorry. We were already fighting, and I dragged you into it…” Bokuto gives him a pat in forgiveness - he forgave way too early. 

“Why were you fighting with him?” Suga asks, sitting up from the couch and moving to stand near his boyfriend. 

“Because he kept being all Hinata this and Hinata that, and I was getting so upset-” Kuroo cuts himself off. “I guess I should’ve just said something…” He sighs. “I’m really sorry, Bo” 

“Dude, I got you.” Bokuto and Kuroo look at Suga and Daichi with big pleading eyes. “Please...you guys are like...dating gods...please help us...what do we do?” 

Suga blinks, sighing loudly and pinching the bridge of his nose. Daichi was not good at this stuff, and he knew that. “Maybe they just need time to cool off?” Daichi offers. “We can all just order take out and eat here for a bit while we think of stuff to do.”

“You’re a genius, Daichi” Bokuto says softly. The chaos has ebbed for a second, and Daichi allows himself time to breathe. He doesn’t know why people think he and Suga are now dating experts, but it is not good for his blood pressure. He calls in pizza for the four of them, watching Suga try and coach them through the situation. 

“Ok so why do you think that Akaashi was so upset, Bokuto?” Suga starts, turning the volume on the TV down so they can talk. 

“Well, he has body um...body dys-dys-mafia” Bokuto tries to say. “Gah! That’s not right!” 

“Dysmorphia?” Suga corrects, he turns to give him a look. “Ok, do you know what that means?” 

“It means he can’t tell how smokin’ hot he is,” Bokuto grins, obviously picturing something not appropriate for someone who’s sleeping on their couch. “I don’t think Kuroo is as hot as Akaashi...no offense dude! Akaashi is...god, he’s so beautiful? You ever see someone who just takes your breath away every time?” 

Suga spares Daichi a sideways glance. “I have indeed”

“I’m sorry to pressure you into saying what you said,” Kuroo says genuinely. “I can talk to Akaashi and explain-”

“No, bro” Bokuto sniffles, wiping his eyes again. “I gotta do this. Akaashi is my one and only - I love him more than anything, and he’s perfect. I think I know what I gotta do” Bokuto nods to himself. “Thanks, Suga! You’re so smart, just like Hinata said!”

“Speaking of Hinata…” Daichi brings the pizza over to the couch and watches as everyone takes a slice. “Him and Kenma have always been close, right? What was different?” 

“Kenma just...he’s been kinda distant recently” Kuroo trails off. “Normally, we have super hot totally awesome sex because I’m a great lay-”

“ _ Kuroo _ ” Suga hisses. Bokuto gives him a high five.

“We haven’t fucked in awhile, and Kenma brings up Hinata like more often than he plays video games, dude.” Kuroo sighs, he looks sadder than Daichi had ever seen him. He gets it though. If him and Suga had stopped having sex, and then Suga talked a lot about another guy, he’d be pretty upset too. “I...I’m not good at talking about my fucking feelings or whatever-”

“I get that,” Daichi agrees, taking a bite. “But you gotta find a way to do it that you can do. You don’t have to be super great at it, but you’ll get better.”

“Ugh,” Kuroo mutters, wiping the crumbs off his pants. “It hurts...it feels like he doesn’t even like me anymore.”

“That’s great!” Suga smiles at him encouragingly. “That’s the exact stuff you should talk about with him! It’ll work out you guys, promise!” 

The two of them stay for a bit longer, finishing the pizza and making their way to the door. “Thank you guys” Kuroo stretches, “You’re the best!” He swings the door open, and both Akaashi and Kenma are standing in the doorway with scowls. 

“God damn it” Daichi mutters. So close! “Hey, guys-”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto shouts, he moves towards him but stops. “Akaashi, I’m sorry, we talked about...about everything and-”

“Maybe come in the apartment” Suga offers, rolling his eyes. “We have neighbors, you know” 

They enter quickly, Kenma’s scowl deepens but Akaashi just looks sad. Bokuto looks pained to not be able to touch his boyfriend. Daichi feels like he’s intruding, wincing at the tension in the air. “We’re gonna give you the apartment-” Suga starts, sensing Daichi’s uncomfort. 

“Tell Akaashi you’re sorry,” Kenma interrupts, glaring daggers at Kuroo. 

“I was  _ going _ to” He responds back defensively. “I’m sorry Akaashi, it was totally my fault that-”

“No!” Bokuto hits Kuroo’s arm. “No, it was my fault but Kaashi...I’m so sorry. We talked about your dis-mafia” 

“Dysmorphia” Suga corrects. 

“And I realized I’m a really big dumb idiot, I love you so much. You’re the prettiest human being, possibly of all time. You’re so hot, every time you work out I get a massive boner-”

“ _ Bokuto _ ,” Akaashi is bright red, but he stalks over to his boyfriend and wraps his arms tightly around him. “Shut up. I’m...I’m really sorry I said I hated you. I could never hate you...and...and I know you think all that. I just...I got so upset. I love you.” Bokuto sniffles again, and Daichi feels a headache forming. How many times was Bokuto gonna cry? 

“Can we go home?” Bokuto asks shyly, and Akaashi grabs his hand and drags him out the door. 

“Why won’t we have sex?” Kuroo blurts out.

“Good God” Daichi groans. “I need an ibuprofen” 

“ _ That’s _ what this was about?! You made Akaashi cry!” Kenma hisses in response. He moves towards the door. 

“I know! I know, and I’m so sorry. Kenma wait! Please, I just...we don’t hang out anymore! You talk to Hinata all day and...you talk about him all day too!” Kuroo looks genuinely upset. “It uh...it hurts my feeling.” Kenma is taken aback by the admission. 

“I um…” He blinks a few times. “Ok...I didn’t...I didn’t notice”

“I thought you didn’t like me anymore,” Kuroo says, miserable. 

“Of course I  _ like _ you, Kuroo” Kenma is obviously upset. “You should’ve told me you were upset! I would’ve adjusted” 

“I know. I’m sorry...you know I think you’re hotter than Bokuto…” Kuroo says seriously. Kenma snorts, gesturing for Kuroo to follow him out. 

“C’mon, let’s give Daichi and Suga their apartment back” They both leave, and Daichi collapses on their couch. Suga moves next to him, letting Daichi put his head in his lap. Daichi hums contentedly as Suga rubs circles into Daichi’s temples. 

“I need a  _ nap _ ” Daichi groans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and kudos if you want! i love them :)


	4. if you're ready, like I'm ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just as ridiculous as all my other chapters. Ushijima is so funny, and I think he's ace therefore he is. get ready for serious fluff, chaos and overall love and support

Daichi goes ring shopping with Asahi, who works in the fashion industry and knows his stuff. “Do you know what size he is?” Asahi asks him, staring at the cases with a focus. 

“There are sizes?” Daichi grabs the back of his neck. “Proposing is a lot harder than they show you in the movies.” 

The poor jewelry store employee has long given up asking Daichi questions, preferring to shoot Asahi ones instead. “Do you know what type of jewelry he likes?” She asks him. She had started flirting with them both, before realizing that Asahi was very gay and very taken and Daichi was literally shopping for a ring. 

“He likes gold a lot. He says silver clashes with his hair too often” Daichi muses. “One time for Halloween we were the sun and the moon. He wouldn’t let me be the sun because he said he’d look dumb in the silver booty-shorts.”

“Booty shorts?” Asahi chokes out. The woman pulls out some models for Daichi to browse while pulling Asahi aside. 

“We can’t really get anything done if we don’t know his size,” She whispers. He glances at her nametag - Linda. A fierce name for a fierce woman who currently seemed to want to strangle Daichi with her bare hands. “When’s the proposal planned for?” 

“Tomorrow night” Asahi murmurs, he nods appreciatively at her shocked expression. “I know, trust me. I tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted.” The bell to the shop rings, and Linda glares at the ceiling as if cursing God for her existence. 

“Hello!” She greets, “I’ll be right with you!” 

“Hello Daichi, Asahi” none other than Ushijima Wakatoshi stands in the doorway. Asahi has honestly never seen him out of uniform, and he looks bizarre; Asahi has gotten a lot more confident since high school, it was inevitable working in the fashion industry. Still, Ushijima’s presence made him nervous. “Are you, perhaps, also looking for an apology gift?” 

“An apology gift, Ushijima?” Daichi grins. “What’s got you in the doghouse” 

“Tendou was singing a song, and I told him it was annoying because I was trying to practice volleyball. He told me, to be exact ‘if you ever insult my song again, I am going to set you and every plant in this house on fire’” Asahi let’s his mouth fall open, but Ushijima is unfazed. “I feel bad. Even if his song was annoying, he is a very good boyfriend. I want to get him a present so he knows I’m sorry. I don’t know if you know this about me, but my voice isn’t very expressive. I want him to be sure that I think it’s ok his song was annoying.” Ushijima stops, as if that was a completely normal experience. 

“Uh…” Asahi chokes out. Daichi covers Asahi’s mouth quickly. Ushijima and Tendou had been hard enough to get together. Both of them were on the ace spectrum, but they preferred to spend time together - Daichi and Suga worked for days to get them to stop coming over and work out their issues. 

“I see! Good plan, Ushijima!” Daichi encourages him. Knowing what little he knew about Tendou, it did seem like it would work. “Ugh, you wouldn’t happen to know Suga’s ring size, would you?”

“Yes.” Ushijima says bluntly, moving towards the cufflinks. He browses while Daichi chases after him. 

“Wait, wait! What?!” Daichi trails behind him with a vengeance. “Ushijima! What is it? How do you know?” 

“When we lost, I got so mad that I researched every member of your team extensively. Sugawara is a setter, so I looked at his hand measurements”, Ushijima says bluntly. Asahi’s eyes are wide. He pinches himself, ah, so this was real. “Are you planning to gift Sugawara a ring?” 

“Y-yeah, I’m planning on proposing” Daichi spits out. He’s still shocked - he knew that Ushijima was crazy, especially when it came to volleyball. That seemed a bit excessive. “Wh...what’s his ring size?”

“He has a size 8 ring on his ring finger,” Ushijima tells them. “Does this help?” Daichi nods numbly, and Asahi lets out a sob of relief. Asahi leads Daichi back to Linda and the rings. Daichi picks out a medium-width gold band. It’s simple, but Daichi likes that about it. 

“Would you like it engraved?” Linda asks, writing out the order on a pad. “It can be on the top or the underside of the ring. It’s not required, but sometimes” 

“...yeah” Daichi finally says. “Yes. Um, yeah. On mine can the underside say 1 and on his can it say 2?” Asahi smiles softly, watching his longtime friend sign the papers and stretch his arms above his friends. 

“You’re a sap, Daichi Sawamura,” Asahi teases, shoving him lightly. “Volleyball numbers?” He blushes, but he doesn’t deny it. “Tomorrow night, huh?”

“Tomorrow” Daichi agrees. Ushijima meets them on their way out, after discussing picking up the ring with Linda. 

“If you don’t have any plans for a florist, I would be happy to assist” Ushijima offers. “I have quite the extensive knowledge of flowers” 

“I would love that,” Daichi grins. “Let me know how those cufflinks go, yeah?” Ushijima nods, and they part ways. 

\---

The restaurant Daichi had taken them to was crazy fancy, and Suga looked gorgeous in his navy suit and white button-down  _ with the first button undone, oh god- _ “Are you ok, Daichi? You look like you’re gonna faint.” Daichi felt for the ring in his pocket and sighed. 

“No! No...totally fine!” Daichi chokes out. “You just uh...you look so good” Suga smiles at him, but he doesn’t look convinced. 

“I’m onto you, Sawamura” Suga teases, taking his arm and making their way to the restaurant. The meal goes surprisingly well. Daichi thinks that Suga might not even know he’s gonna do it! He calls Asahi in the bathroom before dessert, going over his speech and taking the confidence Asahi offers him with stride. 

“You can do this,” Asahi says over the phone. “You’re Daichi! Karasuno’s finest captain! Law school student extraordinaire!”

“Yeah! Yeah, I can do this!” Daichi agrees into the phone. 

“Do what?” Suga is in the door of the bathroom, and Asahi yelps over the phone before hanging up. He sounds uh...he doesn’t sound happy. “Who were you talking to?” 

“Um...Asahi?” Daichi offers. He feels so dumb. Did he do something wrong? Oh god, he was fucking up. 

“Daichi, you’ve been nervous all night. And you...are you...are you gonna break up with me?” Suga gives him a wide-eyed, horrified look. “Oh...you shouldn’t have brought me here to do that! You...you asshole!” 

“Wait! Wait, Suga! This is a huge misunderstanding!” Daichi chases after him through the restaurant. “Suga! Please listen to me! Please-”

“Leave me  _ alone _ ” Suga sobs, and Daichi realizes miserably he made him cry. 

“Suga!” They’re on the street now, and they seem to have attracted a small crowd. Oh great. “Suga! I was going to...jesus stop running! I was going to  _ propose _ !” He shouts. The crowd gasps. Suga stops. “I just...I was nervous! You looked so good and I love you so much and I don’t want to lose you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I want to spend every good night with you and every bad night with you and I want to wake up next to you and kiss your morning breath and-”

“You...propose?” Suga says weakly. He turns around slowly, eyes still filled with tears. 

“I had a whole plan! I was waiting for dessert, and I wrote a speech. I was practicing with Asahi on the phone” Daichi pleads desperately. Suga doesn’t look mad anymore. He looks relieved, if a bit embarrassed. “This is a bit um...whatever. Anything I do with you is perfect, it doesn’t have to go as I planned.” Daichi gets down on one knee - he’s sweating, probably looks gross. The crowd gasps again, and he pulls the ring from his pocket. “Sugawara Koushi, you make me the happiest man in the entire world. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything. Will you marry me?” It’s quiet for a second before Suga lets out another sob (a happy sob, thank god) and crashes into Daichi in a hug. 

“Yes! Yes a million times, I love you so so much!” Suga buries his head into Daichi’s shoulder and he laughs gleefully. They’re both on the pavement outside of the restaurant, the group that has gathered cheers, Daichi places a chaste kiss on Suga’s lips. Life couldn’t be better as Daichi slips the ring on his finger. “Never scare me like that again” Suga whispers into his ear. 

“Anything for my fiance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he finally did it! now comes wedding planning and bachelor parties! don't worry! more boys will fall in love and daichi and suga will have their day! as always, i love kudos and comments more than ushijima loves volleyball <3 thanks for reading


	5. 'cause it's a beautiful night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another silly chapter! this time focusing on kagehina and tsukkiyama! hope you enjoy! also HUGE shout out to my friend Nicki who helps me come up with these dumb ideas lol

Planning a wedding was ridiculously time consuming, Suga had begun to realize. Daichi had asked if they could just keep it small and simple, but Suga had  _ ideas _ . For all the drama their friends put them through, they were going to entertain him at his own wedding god damn it. Asahi was a big help, of course - recently, him and Noya had been arguing though, so he rarely had time to come over and help. 

Daichi had also told Suga that Ushijima wanted to do the flowers - and he was doing them for  _ free _ . Of course, Suga had been pleased. Ushijima, despite starting off as a brute, wound up being pretty kind. His boyfriend was crazy though. Suga had only had three full conversations with Tendou: one of them was about serial killers, the other one was about burying bodies and his third one had been a congratulatory letter as well as a thank you for letting Ushijima help. 

After staring at the choices of venues for another hour with no actual decision, Suga groaned. “Daichi!” He calls. “Daichi which venue do we want?”

“One where we can throw a volleyball around because if Ushijima doesn’t bring one, Hinata will” Daichi offers. That...that actually narrowed it down. Suga checked off a nice outdoor venue with a lake in the background. “You’re working so hard on this babe; anything else I can do?” 

“Have you finished our food choices yet?” Suga asks him, turning around in his swivelly chair so that Daichi can rest his chin on Suga’s head. 

“No...but I know what I’m eating  _ tonight _ ,” Daichi waggles his eyebrows and Suga bursts out into an ugly laugh. “Stop! It wasn’t funny, Suga.” He whines, pouting. “Eat your  _ own ass  _ then!”

“Wait! Daichi! I was kidding!” Suga is still laughing, chasing Daichi into the bedroom for a much-needed break. 

\---

“Hinata’s and Kageyama’s invitations came back,” Daichi lets Suga know. “They both said yes! No plus ones” 

“Separately?” Suga hums distastefully. “That’s no good” He trails off, and Daichi takes a bite of their take-out aggressively. 

“No Sugawara” Daichi warns him. “Let them figure it out.”

“Together, they have two braincells. They will certainly  _ not _ figure it out anytime soon!” Suga insists. Daichi considers it - he’s right of course. Kageyama and Hinata had never been bright, and they weren’t going to start now. “Your silence speaks volumes. If we don’t get them together, someone else will. Do you want Kageyama asking  _ Oikawa _ for help?”

“Noted,” Daichi sighs, looks up and begs for some sort of reprieve. “Fine. Fine, do whatever! Just try not to get too worked up over it, ok?” Suga smiles and presses a kiss against Daichi’s temple. 

“I love you so much” Suga grins, gleeful. “I’ll invite them both over to dinner tomorrow!” 

“You’re killing me, baby” Daichi groans, but he secretly agrees. Kageyama and Hinata have been dancing around each other for ages. If they weren’t so focused on volleyball, he’s positive they’d have figured it out by now. “Your normal ‘get them drunk and confession’ won’t work though. They’re not allowed to drink during their pre-season.” 

“Hm...you’re right about that” Suga frowns, standing up and stretching (Daichi watches his shirt ride up against his chest and nearly chokes on his fried rice). “Maybe we should invite another couple too...to show them what they’re missing?” 

“Not a bad idea” Daichi takes a gulp of water and scrolls through his contacts. “Bokuto and Akaashi? Asahi and Noya are fighting, Oikawa will definitely start trying to fight Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are still dancing around each other, Ushijima sees them too often to be helpful-”

“Ok, I have a  _ better plan _ !” Suga grins mischievously. “Our rehearsal dinner is in a few days! Let’s provide Tsukki and Yamaguchi lots of alcohol and let’s figure out the other two along the way” Suga says confidently. He’s happy, and that’s all that Daichi can think about.

  
  


\---

The whole Karasuno volleyball team was their wedding party, and so the whole Karasuno volleyball team came to their rehearsal dinner. Noya was missing, in hushed tones, Suga had discussed the issue with Asahi. 

“He broke up with me” Asahi murmurs softly. He seems really heartbroken, and Suga remembers late-night talks about the rest of their lives. Suga winces, patting him on the back. “He...he wants to do all this crazy stuff like travel the world. We’re not kids anymore...and...I love my job...I dunno.” 

“You have the right to choose what you want to do, Asahi. He’ll come around” Suga assures him, pulling him in for a tight hug. “Still try to have fun, okay?”

He nodded miserably, and the both of them turn to the chaos around them. It’s comfortable, even after years of being separated, they come together like no time has passed. “Oi Tsukki! Have my drink!” Hinata puts the mixed beverage in front of him. “I can’t drink during pre-season!” 

“Mine too” Kageyama grunts, shoving his cup in front of Yamaguchi. They both shrug, downing the alcohol like it’s nothing. Suga straightens Asahi’s tie, shoots him a smile, and makes his way over to his fiance. 

“How is he?” Daichi asks, wrapping his arms around Suga’s waist and leaning his head against his shoulder. 

“I mean...he’s pretty beat up. Still in love and all that.” Suga kisses Daichi’s cheek, letting his gaze linger on Daichi’s eyes. Daichi smiles, squeezing tighter and peppering kisses all over the back of Suga’s head, laughing. 

“Ewwww” Hinata calls out. “It feels like my mom and dad are kissing!” He fake-retches, and Kageyama tells him to ‘shut the hell up’ before slapping him on the back of the head. 

“As if you two are any better” Tsukki rolls his eyes, hand absentmindedly on top of Yamaguchi’s on the table. 

“...well duh we’re better? We’re not dating?” Hinata cocks his head to the side, confused. “Did you think we were-”

“I’m not stupid enough to have this conversation” Tsukki declares, sitting up abruptly. He had a faint blush across his cheeks, indicating that he had drank far more than the two cups from earlier. “I’m going outside...Yamaguchi?” 

“Coming!” Yamaguchi agreed, stumbling forward. He was drunker than Tsukki, and he seemed to lose his footing. Tsukki caught him, rolling his eyes but shooting Yamaguchi a fond smile. “Sorry Tsukki! Can I hold onto your arm?”

“Mhm” Tsukki grabs onto Yamaguchi’s elbow, taking them out to the balcony of the restaurant. The lull of the day continues, as Ennoshita tells Kageyama about something he’s doing at work and Hinata pesters Asahi to cheer up. Tanaka moves to Daichi and Suga, boisterously loud as always but painfully sober. He was a paramedic now, and he had an early shift the next morning. 

“Are those two seriously not a thing?” Tanaka asks them. Suga shakes his head and Daichi shrugs. “Sorry Kiyoko couldn’t make it! She had stuff to finish up in the office and is saving her off days for the big event” Tanaka grabbed at the back of his head. “And Yachi is still in London on some big trip! But soon, the gang will be all back together!” 

“Yeah, they will be” Suga drawls. “I missed this. I’m gonna go check on Tsukki and Yamaguchi outside.” He squeezes Daichi’s shoulder, opening the door to the balcony and- ”OH GOD, LOCK THE  _ DOOR  _ GUYS” 

“S-Suga! I’m so sorry, we um-” Yamaguchi starts. Suga is bright red, looking anywhere but down. Why did his plans have to work so well? 

“Congrats! Take your time out here! It’s about time!” Suga chokes out, slamming the door shut and running a hand through his hair. He returns to the party, still red and definitely in shock. 

“That was quick” Daichi notes, raising an eyebrow. 

“I might be scarred for life Sawamura” Suga groans, burying his head into Daichi’s shoulder dramatically. “I might die right here right now. Before we can even get married-” 

“How many people here think we’re dating?!” Hinata shouts over the crowd. The party is silent and everyone raises their hands (including the wait staff). “See?! I told you, Kageyama!” 

“D-dumbass!” He shouts back, face pink. “Do you  _ want _ to date or something? Obviously not! So drop it!”

“Of course I wanna date you!” Hinata shoves him against a wall. “You hadn’t noticed?!” 

“Well...well I wanted to date you too! And you didn’t notice!” Kageyama stares down at the floor. “So just date me! Or whatever!”

“Fine!” 

“Fine!” 

“Good!” 

“Great!” 

“Kiss me, idiot!” Hinata grabs Kageyama by the tie, ignoring the whoops from Tanaka and the grin from Suga. He was so good at this - honestly, he should quit the whole teaching gig and work in matchmaking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos if you so choose! they make me happy :)


	6. we're looking for something dumb to do

The bachelor party was coming up, and Daichi was nervous to say the least. They had decided to break the norms and have a combined one, considering all their friends were the same anyways. Neither of them wanted strippers - but Suga definitely wanted to get belligerently drunk, so Daichi was a bit on edge. No, he didn’t think that Suga would do anything with anyone else. He was worried that Suga would  _ eat him alive _ in front of all their friends and Daichi would never live it down. Daichi puts on a collared shirt and tight jeans (Suga’s favorite jeans), and he waits at the door for Suga to finish getting ready. 

“Ready, babe?” Suga calls. He had been getting ready for ages, and Daichi was so curious it hurt. But Suga had said that he had to be patient, it would be worth it, something dumb like that. Daichi was a very patient man, but not for his hot fiance! “I’ll meet you there! I wanna surprise you.” Suga’s voice enters a teasing lilt, and Daichi groans in frustration. “Don’t have too much fun without me!” 

“But Sugaaaa…” Daichi whines. “It’s our bachelor party!”

“If only everyone else knew how whiny you were,” Suga laughs. “C’mon babe! Go get drunk, and I’ll meet you there! Promise!” 

“Fine,” Daichi mutters. “I’ll miss you.”

“You’ll get plenty of me afterwards, Sawamura,” Daichi tries to stop the blush creeping up his cheeks. “Love you!”

And so Daichi left their apartment with a sigh, making his way to the bar they had chosen to host their event at. All of their friends had been invited pretty much - Ushijima couldn’t come because Tendou had work, and Ushijima quote “hated socializing without Satori”. That was fine - Oikawa was going to be drunk, and Ushijima would not make a good situation out of that. Daichi could handle keeping him separated from Kageyama, but Ushijima was terrible about that. The walk was brisk, and Daichi was not the first one there. 

“Hello Daichi,” Akaashi greets him, holding a drink in one hand and his boyfriend’s hand in the other. Bokuto waved, chugging down the rest of his beer. “Kou, slow down.”

“Alright, ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto agrees. “Where’s Suga? Kuroo and Kenma are gonna be here in a sec, but Kenma said he was gonna leave with Tsukki early if he got annoyed.”

“Suga is coming a little later; he still wants to get ready some more, and I think him and Oikawa are getting together to drink some before the party” Daichi answers, flagging down the bartender. “You guys down for shots?” 

\---

Daichi should never have said that. He missed Suga, but now that more of their friends were here, they were having a great time. Daichi lost track of how many shots he had with Bokuto, and eventually Iwa. The three of them were talking loudly about the theory of arm wrestling when Oikawa came to collect. 

“Sorry boys, I need Iwa for a second here!” Oikawa smiles at them, tugging Iwa’s arm to get him away. “Iwa-chan! Need you to move something for me-” Daichi hears before they’re gone. 

“Daichi!” Tanaka is here, clinging onto his arm. “Bro! Brooo!” Kiyoko is standing behind him, smiling knowingly. “Bro, Asahi is throwing up in the bathroom! He wants you!” Daichi laughs, letting himself get dragged into the bathroom. “I got him Asahi!” Asahi was leaning over the toilet, staring blankly at the wall. 

“Asahi, is this about Noya?” Daichi asks, slurring ever so slightly. Yeah, he shouldn’t have been so blunt, but he was  _ drunk _ drunk. 

“Daichi! Dude!” Tanaka hits his arm. “Bro, he didn’t mean that. He’s kidding, Asahi!” Daichi leans next to Asahi, giving him a serious look. 

“He’ll come back to you,” Daichi rubs his back in circles. “Don’t worry about it!” Asahi nods miserably, sniffling. They both stand up, and Daichi is feeling pretty good about himself. He just helped out his best friend, he was pleasantly buzzed, he was in a bar with his old teammates. Life really couldn’t get better. Where was his fiance? They make their way outside, and Daichi notices a pole in the middle of the floor. That definitely was not there before. 

“Guys,” Daichi turns around to Tanaka suspiciously. “Guys, I said no strippers.” Tanaka lets out an ugly laugh. “What?” They lead him to the chair in front of the pole, and his friends cheer him on. What was going  _ on _ ? They put a tie over his eyes, obscuring his vision momentarily. He must be bright red, Daichi wasn’t really one for attention like this. 

He hears whooping from the crowd, and someone shouting “no spoilers!” (was that Hinata? Was this a movie?) Daichi rolls his eyes, even though nobody could see him. Something touched his shoulder lightly, and it causes a shiver up his spine. 

“Don’t get too excited,” someone whispers in his ear. Oh god. Oh sweet mother of god. Was that…

“Suga?!” He chokes out. He must be so red, it's blatant because the crowd definitely laughs at him. “Holy shit. Please tell me you don’t know how to pole dance.”

“Where would be the fun in that?” Suga’s voice is hot in his ear, and Daichi needs the blindfold off. Luckily, Suga unties it for him and Daichi’s mouth drops. His fiance, the hottest fucking human being on the  _ planet _ , is in black spandex and a crop top. He has on fishnets (this should be illegal), and goddamn eyeliner. “Close your mouth, babe” Suga teases. Daichi listens wordlessly. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Daichi gulps, watching Suga dance on a pole like some kind of movie scene. This cannot be real. Daichi is just having the best dream of his life. “Suga, holy  _ shit _ , who taught you how to do this.” Daichi asks, eyes peeled to the love of his life like he might die without him (he might, the jury's still out on that one). 

“Been taking classes, baby,” Suga teases. The song ends, and Daichi is left with a slight boner and a need to violently make-out with Suga  _ this fucking instant _ . Daichi tugs him into his lap aggressively and places a messy kiss on his lips, teeth smashing together in the intensity. People are cheering again, and he doesn’t fucking care. Sue him. His fiance was amazing, and sexy, and hot and he loved him so goddamn much. 

“I love you,” Daichi whispers. “I love you, I love you.” Suga laughs and kisses Daichi’s temple. 

“We still have a party to attend, Daichi,” Suga tells him. Daichi grabs at Suga’s hand and they both stand up, the crowd spreading around them continuing conversations. Daichi’s hand innocently makes its way to Suga’s ass before being slapped away. “Hey now! Time for that later!” 

“You’re here?!” They hear, screaming at the crowd. Asahi...Asahi screamed?! What the...Noya stood at the doorway of the bar, looking abashed. Everyone was quiet. “You...you jerk!”

“Wait, Asahi!” Noya called after him, making his way to the back of the crowd as Asahi stormed off. “Asahi! Come back!” Suga sighs, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. 

“Never a dull moment,” Suga murmurs, “You get Noya, I’ll get Asahi.”

“What” Daichi deadpans. “Uh...ok?” 

“Work with Tanaka, Daichi! C’mon!” Suga pushes Daichi towards him and Tanaka is already there. 

“Bro, maybe chill for a second!” Tanaka is saying. “Like...you were gone for a while and you broke up with him and he’s drunk, man.” 

“He’s not being sensitive to my feelings, Ryuu!” Noya claims, pulling against him. “I wanna  _ talk _ !” 

“Noya, you gotta relax” Daichi agrees with Tanaka. The adrenaline of the situation was sobering him up. Captain Daichi was back, and better than ever. “Let’s go outside for a second” Daichi shoots Tanaka a look and then they’re dragging Noya towards the back as he struggles. “What is your problem Noya?! You weren’t even supposed to be back yet!” 

“I came back early because I wanted to see him!” Noya argues, scowling. He glares at Daichi with a passion. 

“Well maybe he doesn’t want to see you” Daichi offers, and Tanaka nods aggressively. Noya scoffs at that, pushing towards the door again and Daichi snaps. How many of their friends were this incompetent at relationships? Why did this happen during his bachelor party? Why was Noya being such a dick? He puts on his scary voice, and gets to work. “Listen, Noya, you hurt Asahi’s feelings. You made him feel like he wasn’t enough because he likes his job and wasn’t willing to drop it to travel the world. You never considered his feelings when you left, and even now you’re being selfish. Stop being impulsive and think about how you being here early without a warning might make him upset.” Noya gives him a wide-eyed, horrified look. 

“I...he felt like he wasn’t enough?” Noya says softly, eyes brimming with tears. “I didn’t...god... _ fuck _ ” He puts his head in his hands. “I fucked up.”

“Yeah buddy, you did” Tanaka agrees, clapping him on the shoulder. “But now you just gotta fix it. Hope he forgives you.” 

“Sorry, Daichi” Noya mumbles, sniffling. “Didn’t mean to ruin your party” 

“We’re glad to have you here.” Daichi assures him. “Just give him time, ok?” 

“I just...I realized while I was away that I love him  _ so much _ and I looked all over the world for stuff making me happy when it was just him.” Noya’s voice feels really far away. “And now I ruined it. I’m...I’m so sorry. He was so good to me, I didn’t know how to handle it.”

“Sometimes, we push people away to protect ourselves, bro,” Tanaka says. Daichi gives him a sideways look - did Tanaka just actually say that. “Kiyoko says that” Ah, there it was. 

“Do you think he could ever forgive me?” Noya whispers, rubbing tears off his cheeks. 

“I already have, doofus,” Asahi says from the doorway. Suga is standing behind him with a satisfied glance. “I still love you. I never stopped. You...you really did hurt my feelings though! So, um, I’m mad…” Asahi trails off, biting his lip and looking back at Suga with breaking eyes. 

“Ugh, fine Asahi. Just do it.” Suga mutters, walking over towards Daichi with a roll of his eyes. Daichi stares intensely at Suga’s legs as they walk by and remembers how amazing they looked on a pole a few minutes ago. 

“I can’t stay mad at you,” Asahi grins sheepishly, holding his hand behind his neck. “C’mere” Noya smiles gratefully, jumping into Asahi’s arms who spins him around. They’re both laughing, there are tears - Daichi is grateful though. 

“Hey, babe?” Suga murmurs against Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi hums in response. “If anyone ruins our wedding with their relationship drama, I’m launching them out a window.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happened? good question, anyways here you go! enjoy drunk shenanigans and pole dancing suga! as always, i love comments and kudos!


	7. hey baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all! here are some headcanons that matter for this chapter: kinoshita and narita are dumbasses, oikawa and suga are close friends, ushijima and daichi are close friends
> 
> for reader's help: 
> 
> suga's groom's men: asahi, oikawa, narita, kinoshita, tsukki, ennoshita
> 
> daichi's groom's men: tanaka, noya, hinata, kageyama, ushijima

The big day came up faster than either Suga or Daichi could anticipate - Daichi was goddamn terrified. He knew that Suga was planning something, kissing Daichi on the forehead in the morning at the crackass of dawn to go for his usual run. Daichi was anxious, but he was more tired than anything, so he let his body drift off to sleep again. He had barely slept that night, getting aggressive texts from Terushima (how did that guy even get his number?) about how all the wedding guests were getting crazy in the hotel lobby. He then sent Daichi a video of Bokuto throwing Hinata off a balcony, accompanied by screaming from Kuroo (if he had to guess). 

Daichi was terrified. Ushijima (Daichi has really gotten to the point in his life where Ushijima was lending him strength) had promised he would control all of them, letting Daichi know that on his special day, Ushijima would aggressively protect the wedding from any mishaps. Although this was appreciated, he was concerned as to what that entailed. Daichi stretched, yawned, and made his way to the kitchen of the bridal sweet they were in. Suga still wasn’t back yet, and checking his watch, Daichi realized they had to start preparing soon. Him and Suga would have to spend the whole first part of their day apart, doing whatever couples who were about to get married did, until they finally got to tie the knot. 

Daichi’s phone rang, and with a sigh, he picked up “Hello-”

“YOOO DAICHI!” Tanaka’s voice screamed into the phone. “WHO’S READY TO HAVE THE BEST FUCKING DAY EVER!” 

“Thanks, Tanaka” Daichi winced. “I still haven’t had any breakfast?” 

“Doesn’t matter!” Daichi heard Hinata interrupt. “Suga said you had to come over to the cooler half of the groom’s men by 10AM! It’s 10AM, Captain!”

“I haven’t been your Captain in a while,” Daichi reminded them, but he rolled his eyes, resigned to his fate. “I gotta get dressed though-”

“Get dressed here, Daichi!!” Hinata encouraged him. “You just have to put on another outfit before the wedding anyways! We’ll get you breakfast and stuff! C’mon! Noya says he’ll do a shot for every minute you’re absent!” 

“We’re already at 10:02, Daichi,” Noya teased. “So hurry your ass up! Shouyou! Grab my vodka!” Daichi groaned, rushing out of the suite. Noya was a lightweight, and the thought of him already drunk was horrifying enough for Daichi to book it. 

He arrived at the room they had set up base in at 10:03, walking in just as Yamaguchi ‘accidentally’ misplaced the vodka before Noya could take yet another shot. Daichi shot him a thankful look, staring at the group in front of him. Noya, Tanaka, Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Ushijima stared back at him. Ushijima, despite being the only member not originally a member of Karasuno, fit in fine. He was friends with Kageyama, being on the same pro team, and respected Hinata as a player enough where he was comfortable. “Was your plan to stare at me or-” 

“No! Ushijima made breakfast!” Hinata promised, jumping up and down. “And coffee! All of it is really yummy.”

“Stop bouncing, idiot” Kageyama grunted, pressing him down into the carpet.

“Daichi! Kageyama is pushing me!” Hinata frowned, pushing against Kageyama. 

“Alright, that’s enough, you’re both stupid” Yamaguchi cleared his throat, glaring at the two of them. “Tsukki isn’t here to get you to shut up, but I am more than willing to step in. Got it? Calm down, or I’m kicking you out of the room.” Hinata pouted, crossing his arms. 

“Would you like an omelet?” Ushijima broke the silence. “I brought my own vegetables from the garden in Tendou and I’s backyard.”

“That sounds great,” Daichi offered weakly. 

“These eggs are from a local farm that I do work for as well. I wanted to get our own hen, but Tendou said that he doesn’t like animals that he could throw.” Ushijima explains, going into the hotel kitchen and heating up a pan. “But he likes cats. Which is odd, because I suppose he could throw those...I will have to let him know this.” Ushijima nods to himself, as if he has just made an epiphany.

“Ok Daichi,” Tanaka clapped him hard on his shoulder. “We gotta keep you busy for like...two hours while Suga and his less-cool groom’s men do whatever the fuck they gotta do.” 

Daichi takes a bite out of his omelet and chugs his coffee gratefully. “Which one of you put whiskey in this,” Daichi deadpanned, glaring at Noya who was pointedly looking away. 

“Kenma lent me his switch!” Hinata claimed, smiling proudly. “We can play MarioKart! And Super Smash Bros! And Mario Party-!” 

“You’re such a nerd, idiot,” Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I also brought a volleyball. There’s a park nearby, I asked Asahi and he said that we could go as long as no one gets hurt and we’re ready on time.” 

“Not everyone wants to play volleyball all the time” Tanaka muttered. “I want to play MarioKart”

“I want to play volleyball all the time…” Ushijima trailed off. 

“Yeah, cuz you’re good at it-” Noya whined. “We should go to the park-!” 

“Maybe Daichi should decide where we go?” Yamaguchi offered. The rest of the room turned to look at him, but his face was still stuffed with breakfast. This omelette was fucking incredible, it was not his fault. 

“I think we should go wherever you’ll lose the most energy,” Daichi said, from experience. They were all way too hyped up for his liking, and he remembered vividly what happened when they were not worked hard enough. 

“Park!” Hinata and Noya cheered together, and Tanaka groaned. “C’mon Tobio! Before he changes his mind!” 

“You’re a dumbass” Kageyama declared, but he follows Hinata out regardless. “I wonder how Suga’s groom’s men are doing?” 

\--- 

“Maybe we should stop drinking?” Asahi said weakly, trying to take away Suga’s drink. 

“Stop being a little bitch, Asahi,” Narita told him, snatching the drink back for Suga. “Chug! Chug! Chug!” 

“Let’s not chug, Narita! Jeez, where did you get another bottle!” Ennoshita paled, trying to grab at the bottle in Narita’s hands. “Suga! Wait...oh god. Daichi is gonna kill us-”

“He’s going to kill all of you, actually” Tsukki corrected, staring at the pictures he was taking on his phone. “Which one of you made Suga cry?”

“Oh god!” Asahi scrambled up. “Suga! Don’t cry! Everything will be fine! Tsukki, get some water! Help me!” 

“Oikawa said you were in charge,” Tsukki pointed out, sipping his coffee and rolling his eyes. “Someone’s at the door.” Tsukki sauntered towards the door, imagining that this was hopefully finally Oikawa (who was supposed to run the whole thing), and winced when he heard a glass shatter. “Welcome.” Tsukki deadpanned, pursing his lips. Tsukki doesn’t know how or why, but Suga and Oikawa were surprisingly close. Suga was funny and quick-witted, so it didn’t shock him that he could handle Oikawa. Friendship was another thing though. 

“Hello, everyone!” Oikawa sang, swinging past Tsukki and into hell. Chaos. Pure fucking chaos. Somehow, Kinoshita and Narita had found a keg and were doing keg stands by the couch. Asahi was desperately trying to stop them, seemingly one second away from a full breakdown. Ennoshita was trying to calm down Suga, who was hysterically bawling, drunk out of his mind in front of a broken vase. “Man Bun! I left you in charge for thirty minutes!” 

“Oikawa! Oh thank god,” Asahi gulped, scrambling away from Enoshita and Narita. “Please help. I can’t-”

“All of you, get the fuck out of the room” Oikawa hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. “Now!” The sound of his voice was dangerous, and the gang left with ashamed expressions plastered on their faces. “Four-eyes, you’re staying,” Oikawa commanded. 

“Why do I have to stay?” Tsukki muttered. 

“Shut up. Get me a cup of water, a tylenol, a bowl of ice water, a soft towel and some concealer” Oikawa told him, making his way towards Suga carefully. 

“How am I supposed to-”

“Don’t care. Do it.” Oikawa glared at him dangerously, sitting on the couch and taking Suga into his arms with a sigh. He could do this. This was child’s play. “What is wrong, dear Mr. Refreshing?”

“You’re late,” Suga slurred out, sniffling into Oikawa’s sweatshirt. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” Oikawa ran his fingers through Suga’s hair with a sigh. “Atsumu said he didn’t believe in aliens, and he already sucks. So I spent thirty minutes trying to explain to him why he was stupid, but he simply was not willing to see the light. I lost track of time, I’m sorry.” Suga lets out another painful sob. “Why did we drink so much?”

“W-well...I was nervous...and Kinoshita and Narita got here first and so I drank a bit to calm down...and now I’m gonna be wasted at my own wedding ceremony…” Suga started crying harder. “Oikawa, I can’t do this-”

“Hey, hey enough of that!” Oikawa assured him, grabbing him by the shoulders. “Those idiots got here before me, so I’m really sorry about that. But you’re the best Sugawara!” Tsukki returns with the things Oikawa asked of him, scowling dramatically. Oikawa pats the seat next to him, and Tsukki obliges him with a sigh. “Here’s what we’re gonna do…” Suga gives him a pitiful sniffle, as Oikawa hands him the glass of water. “Drink this whole thing, Dumb and Dumber out there are gonna get you a grilled cheese while you take a nap. Man Bun is gonna iron out your suit, while me and Glasses are going to figure out how to get rid of the puffiness from those tears, yeah?” Suga nods, wiping his nose. “That last one out there is going to be in charge of getting you water when you wake up, and making sure nobody bothers you. We got this, Suga!” 

\---

Once volleyball was over, Daichi and his group made their way back to the hotel to shower. “It’s not fair that Ushijima got to play with Kageyama.” Hinata scowled. “He gets to play with Kageyama all the time! I want a turn!”

“How old are you, four?” Kageyama responded, but he’s blushing. 

“It is good practice to play together,” Ushijima noted, closing the door behind them. “We should all focus on getting ready, however.”

“Yeah!” Noya agreed, stretching. “I bet Suga is having the most boring pre-wedding of all time!” 

\---

“NARITA, WHERE THE FUCK IS SUGA’S GRILLED CHEESE!” Kinoshita shouted through the apartment. “HE WANTS IT NOW, BITCH!” 

“It’s right here!” Narita winces, passing him a paper bag. “Is he doing better? We almost ruined his wedding day bro”

“No, bro,” Kinoshita promises. “We made it way more interesting. “Oikawa is in the room doing Suga’s like makeup or whatever to hide that he had been crying. Tsukki says if we go in he’s gonna shove his fist up our asses, but I said to leave that for Yamaguchi if you know what I-”

“Have you two idiots gotten him the sandwich yet?” Tsukki scowled from behind them. Kinoshita gulped, handing him the food and sitting down on the couch next to Ennoshita. Tsukki snatches it and makes his way into the room Suga was using. They had all gotten into their suits, Suga had decided to go with all black because he said his hair looked dumb in the white outfits. They looked good though, so no one had any complaints. “Alright Suga, I got your grilled cheese.”

“Thank you, Tsukki” Suga shot him a grateful look as Asahi fixed Suga’s hair from behind. “Can you see the puffiness?” Tsukki shook his head no as Oikawa took selfies next to Suga’s bedroom window for the lighting or something stupid like that. “Oh god! It’s almost time. Oikawa, I cannot thank you enough-”

“Please, please Mr. Refreshing…” Oikawa grinned, shooting them a wink. “I owe you my life for how many times you’ve helped us! Return the favor on my wedding day, yeah?” 

\---

The ceremony was in a small church near a pond. Daichi was all set up in the room already, and he nervously shifted back and forth on his feet waiting for his soon-to-be husband to walk down the aisle and oh god this was totally happening oh god- “Hey! Daichi! No cold feet, yeah?” Tanaka whispered from behind him. “This is just Suga. It’s gonna be awesome!” Daichi nodded, but he still shook slightly. The audience was still buzzing around them, guests ranging from old friends, to old rivals, to old coaches and family. Daichi almost let himself get carried away again, before Hinata started talking. 

“Wait, Kageyama...isn’t it bad luck for me to see you before the wedding?” Hinata whispered. 

“...what? No? Are you stupid?” Kageyama whispered back. He heard the thumping of Kageyama definitely hitting Hinata on the back of the head. 

“Hey! I just thought, since we’re dating-”

“We’re not getting fucking married, dumbass!” Kageyama must have hit him again. 

“Stop cursing, we’re in a church, you idiots!” Noya scolded him. 

“Oh right! Sorry!” Hinata stopped talking, but he heard scuffling behind him. Daichi scowled, turning around to scold them before the music started playing and it was happening. It was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol im a mess! i hope you enjoy this chapter! next chapter is the conclusion (the wedding vows and the party!) hope you enjoyed ! leave a like and comment if you so desire, i love them <3


	8. i think i wanna marry you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! this chapter is the culmination of 7 chapters of chaos!

Daichi totally did not start crying when he saw his beautiful fiance walk towards him in a perfect looking suit, preceded by his groom’s men. All of them looked good, the way their wedding came together was honestly impressive. Suga had done a lot of that, matching the colors and planning looks with Asahi. Daichi had worked on the flowers and food with Ushijima. Suga looked breathtaking in his all-black tux, hair slicked back - Daichi wanted to run up to him, the wedding be damned, skip the speeches and just kiss him and be married that instant. 

But vows. Oh yes, vows. Daichi panicked for a second, before Ushijima handed him a crumpled sheet of paper. “You dropped them,” Ushijima whispered. Daichi could have hugged the man, but he was too busy being  _ in love _ . 

“Hi,” Suga’s voice was melodic, and he blushed a light pink at Daichi’s smitten look. 

“Wedding first, gross stuff later,” Noya whispered loudly from behind them. “I got a hot man I wanna make out with, c’mon let’s make this quick.”

“Noya!” Tanaka laughed. “Bro,  _ chill _ .”

The officiant takes control over the ceremony again, saying some spiel about true love and devotion, but Daichi can only stare at Suga and ask the universe how he got so lucky. He remembers asking Suga if his hair was natural years ago and silently thanks past him for being such a moron. As the time got closer to his vows, Daichi felt himself getting nervous. He wasn’t super good at the whole talking in front of a lot of people thing, and he remembers vividly getting clammy before his club speech in front of the school. Suga shoots him a knowing smile and wink, and the world is gone and it’s just them. The officiant clears his throat, and gives Daichi a look. 

“Oh sorry. I um...got distracted...heh” Tanaka snorts behind him and someone hits him in response. The crowd laughs lightly as Daichi blushes, biting his bottom lip. “I wrote this really long speech about how much I love you, but I really just...need to be married to you right now so…” Daichi trails off and the crowd laughs again. Suga is smiling  _ so big _ , and Daichi grins. It might be lame to someone else, but Koushi always knew how to take Daichi’s words and make the best out of them. “I love you. I need you in my life for the rest of my life. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I would be grateful if you would be my husband.”

Suga giggles behind a hand, letting Daichi put on the ring. “I didn’t prepare a big speech because I knew you’d do something like this…” Suga trails off and the room laughs again. “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything, but you know that already. Let’s get married.” Suga puts the ring on Daichi’s finger.

“You may now kiss the-” Daichi lunges forward, a grin plastered on his face and catches Suga who has jumped into his arm, smashing their lips together gratefully. He presses another kiss, and another, and another, twirling Suga around in his arms because  _ finally _ -

“Save it for the party!” Tanaka shouts from behind them, jumping onto Daichi’s back. “It’s about  _ time _ !” The bouquet is thrown (and much to Kageyama’s horror, Hinata catches it), the crowd is drunk with joy, and it is  _ finally _ time for the party of the century. 

\---

Suga had waited months for the chaos he had planned with his  _ husband _ (Daichi was his HUSBAND!) to finally happen, and here they were. The tables were strategic, and if Suga was right, they would have the most entertaining night of their adult lives. “Sawamura?” 

“Yeah?” Daichi weaves their fingers together, following their groom’s men into the venue as their families laughed graciously behind them. The area was outdoors, lit by fairy lights and near a wine vineyard. They had decided on a large area with plenty of space for the idiocy of several pro-volleyball-players and their dumb friends. 

“As happy as I am that we’re finally married, and as excited as I am to tear that tux off you piece by piece later tonight-” Daichi sputters out a cough at that, turning a cute shade of red. “You better let my plans play out.”

“Yes sir” Daichi agrees, still flustered from before. “Wait, what plans-” Suga grinned in response, tugging him to their private table in the front of the venue. “Suga...what’d you do?”

“Shhhh, just let the magic happen” Suga snickers, sitting down and watching Daichi follow him nervously. The guests started to settle by their tables, and everything seemed relatively peaceful. Asahi arrived at his table first, staring at the nametags and then giving Suga a desperate look. ‘No’ he saw Asahi mutter to himself. At the front of the wedding party, people had been told not, under any circumstances, to move their seats around. 

“Absolutely not,” Oikawa says out loud, staring at his nametag. “No. Sugawara, you  _ didn’t _ -”

“I do not see the issue,” Ushijima told him, sitting in his seat next to Oikawa with a sigh. “This is simply the table, Oikawa.”

“Don’t ‘Oikawa’ me, Ushiwaka!” Oikawa hisses, moving his nametag. “Iwa-chan, switch with me”

“Suga said no switching” Hinata pipes up from behind them. Oikawa’s gaze landed on Suga, who was snickering behind his hands. “Oh! Hi Atsumu! I didn’t know you were coming!” Hinata’s pro-team’s setter smiled at him seductively, wrapping an arm around him in a hug. 

“I had to be late, had some signings to do that I couldn’t get out of,” Atsumu told him with a grin. “Looking cute as ever, Shouyou! Oh look, we’re sitting next to each other!” 

“I think Atsumu should switch with Ushijima,” Kageyama says bluntly. “Oikawa was right.” Tendou was bored, watching them argue. As long as Oikawa didn’t say something that would actually offend Ushijima (in a way he understood), he was content to be entertained. “Stop calling him, Shouyou!” Kageyama hissed, grabbing Hinata and glaring at Atsumu with a passion. 

“Hey, aren’t you Shiratorizawa’s old middle blocker?” Someone asks from behind him. Tendou turns around, and it’s the tall guy with the crazy hair who played for Nekoma. “Hey Bokuto! Remember this guy!” 

“Oh yeah! He was crazy good!” Tendou grimaces at the excitable ace, remembering Ushijima had called him loud. To use such a strong adjective for Ushijima, that must mean this guy was a lot. “Hey Kuroo, wanna do something fun?” 

“I like the way you said that,” Kuroo grinned wickedly, and Tendou had a feeling he found his people. 

“Please don’t do anything,” Bokuto’s date seemed to say from behind them. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Bokuto, I have a headache. Can we go to the bathroom?”

“Oh! Akaashi! Of course, baby! I’ll carry you-” 

Kuroo facepalmed. “He’s so whipped, you in?” Kuroo’s eyes told Tendou that he already knew that Tendou was more than in. Tendou nodded, checking on Ushijima. “Perfect.”

“No,” Kuroo’s date says emotionlessly from behind them. He’s on his phone, sighing at something on the screen,

“But Kenma!” Kuroo whines, spinning around to trail after his boyfriend weakly. 

“No,” Kenma tells him again. “Or we won’t have sex for two weeks”

“Two...Kenma!” Kuroo yelps. “That was a joke, right?”

“Three,” Kenma corrects, still not looking up. Kuroo pouts, crossing his arms and sitting back down in his chair. 

“I have to make my own fun,” Tendou murmurs to himself. “I’ll take one for the team.” Tendou makes his way over to Ushijima, who is currently telling Oikawa the most successful forms of irrigation while Oikawa rings his hands. As far as Tendou was concerned, Ushijima was doing fine. “Hey Toshi?”

“Did you meet anyone new?” Ushijima asks him briefly. 

“Yeah. I spoke to that one ace on the other team who you said was loud for a second. How’s it going here?” Tendou ignores Oikawa’s twitching eyebrow. “Hope you haven’t stolen my boyfriend, Oikawa.” Tendou grins to himself at the look of horror on his face. 

“I’m going to punch you-” he grits out. 

“Please do not punch Tendou.” Ushijima frowns. In most of Tendou’s experience, Wakatoshi just had a lot of trouble understanding when other people were mad at him. He assumed best intentions, and so he couldn’t wrap his head around Oikawa’s hatred for him. Tendou felt weird about that, for one, Toshi was his to torture and Oikawa should back off. On the other hand, Ushijima was really mean to him in middle school. 

“By all means,” Tendou pushed. “Everyone who’s never made it to nationals, punch Tendou.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widen dangerously. “You little-”

“Could you just STOP touching Hinata?!” They were interrupted from their fight by Kageyama’s loud outburst. 

“I’m not touching him,” Atsumu argues. 

“Your hand is literally on his arm right now!” Kageyama hisses, pulling Hinata into his arms. 

“He’s not complaining!” Atsumu pouts, grabbing at Hinata again. “And he doesn’t complain when I set to him!”

“Well he likes it when I set to him better!” Kageyama hisses, holding onto his boyfriend tightly and glaring. “Stop grabbing at him!” Kageyama throws Hinata behind him, who yelps and runs into Noya. He goes in to grab at Atsumu’s neck and Oikawa tries to punch Ushijima as Daichi clears his throat behind them. 

Suga is laughing hard off to the side, wiping tears off the corner of his eyes. “There’s an open bar,” Daichi offers. “Go cool down and get drinks. Stop trying to fight at my wedding.” Suga’s laughing continues, as he clings onto Daichi’s arm. 

“Sugawara, I am going to get you so goddamn drunk-” Oikawa hisses, dragging Daichi’s husband to the bar. “I do all this for you and this is how you repay me?! I swear to  _ god _ …” Daichi sighs, prying Kageyama off of Atsumu. 

“Yama! What the heck?! You know you’re my favorite setter, idiot…” Hinata trails off, blushing at his confession. “I love you lots! Or whatever…”

“I love you too, idiot.” Kageyama mutters, grabbing Hinata’s hand and dragging him away. Daichi rubs at his eyes. He needed a drink. 

\---

At the end of the night, Suga and Daichi were both relieved to be home after the long few hours of Daichi tearing Kageyama and Oikawa off their chosen adversaries. “I cannot believe you sat them next to each other” Daichi laughs, hanging off of Suga’s shoulder. 

“It was funny, right?” Suga giggles, pulling Daichi in for a long kiss. “You’re my husband now.”

“Yeah, that’s what all of tonight was about” Daichi teases, brushing his hand into Suga’s hair. “This has been crazy…” Daichi buries his face into Suga’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of home. “I love you.”

“I love you too” Suga murmurs softly, pulling his chin up to stare into his eyes. “I’ve loved you since year one of high school, and I’ll never stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. What a journey we have all been on, first completed haikyuu fic and longest completed fic! i hope you all enjoy <3 thank you so so much for all your support! comments and kudos are my favorite, as per usual <3

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos! This fic is basically gonna follow Daisuga up until their wedding and then cover the wedding! much love! lemme know what you think <3


End file.
